The present invention relates to a trench gate IGBT.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885 discloses a trench gate IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor). An IGBT illustrated in FIG. 31 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-140885 includes a trench gate disposed between P-type floating regions.